Infants and other incontinent individuals wear disposable absorbent articles such as diapers to receive and contain urine and other body exudates. Training pants or pull-on diapers have become popular for use on children able to walk and often who are toilet training. Many disposable pull-on garments use elastic elements secured in an elastically contractible condition in the waist and/or leg openings. Typically, in order to insure full elastic fit about the leg and the waist such as is provided with durable undergarments, the leg openings and waist opening are encircled at least in part with elasticized bands of rubber or other materials positioned along the periphery of the respective opening.
While a stretchable waist opening generating high contraction force may assist in anchoring the waist-opening of the pull-on article to the wearer's body, such high contraction force sometimes causes not only difficulty for a caregiver to apply and remove the absorbent article, but may also cause marks on the skin of the wearer or be an irritation to the wearer. There is a need for articles where in the waist area the inner surface may be different than the outer surface. The inner surface, which touches the wearer's skin, may be the same material as the outer surface or other layers in the waist, but it may be treated with additional materials, such as lotions or surfactants, that can soothe or ease the friction of the force holding the article on. Or the inner surface may be treated, such as through aperturing or texturing, such that the inner surface connotes and/or delivers a softer feeling. Or the inner surface may be a completely different material than other parts of the waist, a material that has a higher coefficient of friction to help the article stay in place, or that has a higher basis weight. Thus, there is a continuing need for a waist inner material that has specific properties that benefit contact with the wearer's skin. Further, there is a continuing need for providing such properties that benefit contact with the wearer's skin in without significant cost added to the product. Further, there is a continuing need for providing such treatment on-line in the production process.